It is well known in the art to utilize PAR (parabolic aluminized reflector) or Er (elliptical reflector) lamps for general spot or floodlighting applications. In particular PAR and ER lamps have become exceptionally popular for short to medium distance outdoor uses as well as indoor for display, decoration, accent, inspection and downlighting applications. Such lamps are manufactured and sold by the assignee of the instant invention. Typically, PAR lamps are of hard glass and include a medium skirt (screw-type) or side pronged base at the rear thereof for connecting the lamp to the desired power source, while ER lamps are made of soft glass and use regular bases.
Motor vehicle headlights are also reflector-type lamps that share similar construction problems with PAR lamps with respect to fastening and sealing the light source to the reflector of the particular unit. In particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,869, there is disclosed a tungsten halogen lamp sealed in a reflector envelope utilizing lead in conductors or wires which pass through the reflector and are adapted for being supported by an eyelet and an associated lug member. The eyelet extends through an aperture in the glass reflector while the lug interconnects with the eyelet and is adapted to receive an electrical connector external of the reflector envelope. During assembly and manufacture of headlights of the above variety, an adhesive such as an epoxy resin, in a paste or semi-liquid form, is dispensed into cavities or apertures in the glass reflector in order to provide improved sealing and enhanced mechanical strength of the glass reflector to the aforementioned metallic lug and eyelet. In prior art headlights when the lug was fastened to the eyelet and glass, the excess epoxy was often squeezed out to the outside edges of the lug and occasionally onto the glass reflector. In addition, this type of construction requires the use of the aforementioned metallic lug or washer in order to hold the eyelet in place.
It is believed, therefore, that an eyelet construction that simplifies the assembly of a lamp and reduces the cost of manufacturing such a lamp due to the elimination of the washer or lug would be deemed an advancement in the art.